Persiguiendo el Amanecer
by Shelikernr
Summary: Ellos eran distintos. Al salir el sol, sus corazones se volvían cálidos y frágiles. Frágiles como el amor. (Segunda temporada de Deseos Nocturnos)
1. Kou

**Kou **

_Cantaré con todas mis fuerzas _

_pero solamente para ti. _

_Quiero que seas... _

_...la única que sienta el amor en mis melodías. _

_(4:50 am)_

Entró a la mansión, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero ecológico y tirándola hacia el sofá más cercano. Pasándose una mano los los cabellos, retiró la goma del pelo y algunos clips que le daban figura a sus mechones rubios. Los fue dejando uno a uno en el piso, como si inconscientemente quisiera dejar un rastro. Quitándose las pulseras y muñequeras de sus brazos también las tiró, quedándose libre de todo accesorio salvo aquellos aretes. Miró entre la oscuridad, ni siquiera se había molestado en encender las luces. Ya todos estaban durmiendo y era hora de dormir también, aunque por alguna razón dormir en su cama no le apetecía.

Maldito día.

La verdad, es que hoy a Kou nada le apetecía. Maldecía todas las cosas que había hecho en el día: Sesión fotográfica con gente inútil; filas y filas de adolescentes chillonas queriendo que le autografíen el nuevo álbum que había sacado a la venta; un drama, que su representante insistiendo e insistiendo solamente tuvo que decirles que si a los productores; y luego... luego la escuela, donde se había encontrado solamente con sus hermanos. Sin rastro de la sangre cantarina.

M-neko-chan no estaba por ningún sitio en la escuela, se había quedado aquí, en la mansión. ¿Donde andaría? ¿Por donde deambularía? Tal vez en este momento estaría durmiendo también, como hacían todos sus hermanos. Ruki dijo que no se sentía bien, y por eso la había dejado en la casa. La muy torpe sabía que si sacaba un pie de la mansión ya estaba muerta, ojala que...

... no se haya alejado.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de pensar? Agh, malditas emociones humanas que no tenían ningún sentido. Todavía las conservaba, y eso era lo peor de todo. ¿Por qué ahora? No necesitaba a nadie, ahora todo estaba bien y solamente necesitaba estar en paz. Mucha paz para su mente y su cuerpo, por un momento relajación. Tal vez si hoy tenía una buena noche dejarían de atormentarlo esos pensamientos de adolescente.

Tal vez si, de alguna forma tomaba de aquella sangre caliente.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, demorándose en el recuerdo de la joven de ojos rosados que ahora vivía con ellos. ¿Que pensará ella? se preguntó mentalmente al recordar como se habían conocido, debido al secuestro. Bueno... la verdad que no era un recuerdo muy grato para ella, pero sabía que de alguna manera había tenido algo de confianza en ellos. Confiando ciegamente en sus vampiros Sakamaki, aceptó venir a quedarse un tiempo. _"Si tratan de hacerte algo... llámame." _¿Quien fue el que había dicho eso? Podría jurar que era un joven de cabello blanco, pero no estuvo seguro.

¿Qué más daba? Lo importante era que ya habían ganado, y nada harían para que volviera a esa mansión. Pensó con malicia desganada mientras abría la puerta blanca que daba a la habitación de su M-neko-chan. No, no habían ganado todavía. ¿Quién será Adán? ¿Quién será el elegido de Eva? Muchas preguntas, muchas opciones, y un solo ganador.

Todavía a oscuras, mirando con su vista aguda no la encontró dormida en la cama. ¿Donde estaba? Podía sentirla allí, de seguro estaba. ¿Estaría despierta? No, no lo estaba. Su corazón estaba muy suave y lento. Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a su cama, y la encontró dormida sentada en una de las sillas junto a la ventana. Sostenía algo entre sus manos que descansaban sobre sus muslos, todavía con su camisón puesto y sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros. Avanzó, quedando frente de ese cuerpo dormido para verla con detenimiento.

Parecía agotada.

Su piel estaba muy pálida y sus ojos parecían irritados, rojos y húmedos. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? Se arrodilló frente a ella, inclinándose y acariciando las pestañas que descansaban en las mejillas de la joven. Si, aquella humedad delataba lo mucho que había llorado. Llorado hasta dormirse, él nunca la había visto verla llorar hasta dormirse. Tal vez... una sola que otra lagrima de dolor al beber de su deliciosa sangre... pero no, no la había visto llorar de esa manera.

Y le producía algo desconocido en su pecho, que hizo que dejara de tocar las pestañas de la chica y se llevase una mano a su pecho. Lo apretó, fuerte y sin comprender.

¿Qué era aquella sensación?

Se escuchó un sonido, como el de un papel arrugarse, y sus ojos giraron hacia las manos de Yui. Tenía un pedazo de papel rectangular en las manos, tomándolas con delicadeza. Sus ojos se centraron en la imagen particular en aquel papel, ojeando la silueta de una persona. ¿Una fotografía? Se inclinó para verla mejor, para ver a ese muchacho rubio y ojos azules sonriente.

¿Él?

La chica que sostenía la foto comenzaba a despertar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yui <strong>

_Las voces me llaman,_

_gritan tu nombre_

_¿Debería yo, gritar también? _

Contemplando la fotografía del idol se había quedado dormida, apreciando la sonrisa radiante y feliz que sostenía dentro. Ella sonreía también, viendo aquel rastro de hermosura que a ella le gustaba ver: la interna. Kou feliz, sin aquel egocentrismo en sus sonrisas, sonriendo de verdad.

Parecía una persona distinta a la que ella había conocido, y era definitivamente la persona que quería conocer.

Soñaba sueños extraños y la vez maravillosos, recuerdos de su infancia y a los hermanos Sakamaki. Las lagrimas caían en sus sueños por verlos marcharse, por ver marcharse a todos y no volver nunca. También había llorado antes de caer dormida, pesando en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora... se sentía mucho más débil, y sola. Los extrañaba, de vez en cuando. Se había acostumbrado tanto a vivir junto a ellos, que transportarse a otra mansión con cuatro vampiros desconocidos era... algo distinto. Pero debía acostumbrarse por un tiempo, con la esperanza de que algún día pueda volver a la mansión.

Pero... ¿De verdad quería volver?

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la imagen de los cuatro Mukami voló en sus sueños como un gorrión enjaulado, envuelto en sangre.

Pestañeó un poco, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. ¿Se había quedado en aquella silla dormida? Su cuerpo parecía entumecido y le dolería después, pero eso no era ya problema. Ese dolor era todo un placer comparándose con las mordidas de... se sonrojó, con sus ojos cerrados esta vez. Al abrirlos una sorpresa se llevó, siendo observada por un azul intenso.

- Kou-kun... - susurró, sorprendida.

La personalidad de su fotografía estaba allí, realmente pintado frente suyo.

Como siempre, era hermoso. Bajo la luz de la luna su cabello rubio relucía casi platinado, y aquel ojo azul era más claro que cualquiera que haya visto. Su ojo rojo estaba oculto entre su flequillo rubio, pero podía ver un brillo peculiar que lo distinguía. Sus labios parecían humedecidos y suaves, que se había preguntado si eran tan difícil de besar... y luego desalojar esa idea en segundos, sonrojada por sus propios pensamientos.

Kou-kun era demasiado atractivo.

Sus manos cada vez querían tocar su rostro, pasar sus brazos por aquellos hombros y rodear su cuello suavemente.

Pero Kou-kun no quería que le toquen.

¿Por qué?

No comenzó, sino hace unas semanas, cuando le había prohibido que ella lo toque a él. Incluso al tomarla rechazaba sus manos que antes siempre ponía en el pecho del vampiro, rendida ante sus colmillos. Ahora ni siquiera dejaba que le tocase, y podría jurar que en sus ojos había cierto temor al sentir que sería tocado por alguien. Temor, miedo... desesperación.

¿Por qué?

Ahora los ojos de Kou no parecían miedosos o temerosos, sino diferentes. Tenían una tristeza en ellos que era difícil de olvidar. Se miraban mutuamente, delatándose con la mirada. Aquella mirada no era la que esperaba, no de él...

...era diferente.

Se miraron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba tocando su mejilla. La acariciaba, pasando su dedo pulgar por su pómulo y luego trazando un camino hacia su oreja. Sus dedos tocaron la herida de colmillos que habían detrás de esta.

- Desearía que no sufrieras por esto... - susurró, mirándola con esos ojos llenos de tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Kou <strong>

_No toques este corazón que quiere desaparecer... _

Sus labios involuntariamente soltaron aquella oración, que dentro de su mente no tenía sentido. Era... realmente obvio que esté llena de cicatrices, seis vampiros bebían de ella y ahora eran cuatro que hacían el trabajo. Diez vampiros, diferentes colmillos, y su piel estaba terriblemente marcada con ellos. Era... algo inevitable.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en aquellas marcas, y como sus dedos acariciaban esos orificios hechos, sabía que algo andaba mal. Su corazón se oprimía al tocarla, y no dudaría un segundo en apartarla si ella le tocaba. Las pequeñas marcas de la conversión que tenía ya habían sanado, y esas eran las únicas que había poseído.

Pero las marcas en su piel, las cicatrices que aquellos humanos le habían hecho de niño, todavía le quemaban en su piel. Quemaban en todo su cuerpo, en sus recuerdos, en su corazón y alma...

_**Flashback **_

_- ¡Deténganse! - gritó aquel hermoso niño, asustado mientras trataba de escapar. _

_Era inútil, dos hombres mayores lo sostenían de brazos y piernas. Hombres de rostros horribles, perversos y indecentes, mirándolo con depravación en sus ojos. Aunque forcejeaba con todas sus fuerza, las manos de esas bestias no le permitían escapar. Rasgaron su ropa, hasta sacársela a tirones. _

_Escuchaba las risas perversas de los hombres, acercándose demasiado a él. Gritó, lloró, suplicó que se detenga. Sin embargo era inútil, ya no podría escapar. Uno de los hombres tomó del mentón de Kou, a la fuerza y rudamente, sonriendole con malicia. _

_- Levanta la cabeza, niño, quiero verte el rostro mientras tanto. _

_Se relamió los labios con perversidad. _

_- ¡No… por favor…! ¡POR FAVOR, PAREN! _

_Kou gritó, sintiendo el dolor. _

_**Fin flashback**_

- ¡Kou-kun! – exclamó ella, parecía preocupada, y lo sacó de su trance.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella también estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto a él. La miró, curioso y a la vez ido, observando sus movimientos. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas, mojadas. Estaba llorando. Sus manos estaban delante y comenzaba a acercarse, acercarse demasiado…

Sus manos, quería tocarlo…

…quería hacerle daño.

- ¡NO! – gritó, saltando hacia atrás de un susto.

No… no podía tocarlo… Se arrinconó en la pared, mirándola asustado.

- ¿Kou-kun…? – preguntó ella, con su mirada sorprendida.

Todas las pesadillas que tuvo que vivir, volvieron a su mente con una imagen nueva. Allí, él, volviendo a las alcantarillas. Allí, Kou, volviendo a ser el juguete de aquellos hombres. Las heridas en su cuerpo de pronto parecieron arder, sangrar, volverse fuego para su dolor. Las lagrimas salieron como cataratas de sus ojos, y murmuró palabras sin pensar. Palabras que le harían volverse loco si no fuera por el presente.

- No… no me toques…

Aquella voz que salía de sus labios, temblaba por el miedo y el dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yui <strong>

_Si de rodillas estás, _

_Yo también lo estaré. _

_Arrodillados, cada uno con su locura, _

_Como iguales… _

- No… no me toquen…

La voz de Kou-kun estaba llena de dolor.

¿Qué… que había hecho? ¿Por qué se había puesto así? Lo miraba, encogido en el rincón de la habitación, con la vista perdida y las lagrimas esparciéndose en su bello rostro. Ahora no parecía él, nada estaba como debía estar. Indefenso, débil, como un niño…

Su corazón fue destrozado con aquella imagen, y entonces recordó todo.

_**Flashback **_

_- Nee Koneko-chan~, te contaré una historia~ - había comentado muy alegremente, después de una pregunta por las cicatrices de su espalda. _

_Yui solo pudo mirarlo, curiosa. Asintió mientras le daba su completa atención… _

… _cuando le contó su historia, no pudo evitar llorar. _

_Aquel vampiro, que era un idol y una persona realmente sádica, tenía un pasado terrible. Comenzando en las alcantarillas, sin madre y padre que pudiese amarlo, salió al exterior solo para sufrir mucho más. Lo llevaron a un orfanato, donde creía que las cosas mejoraría, y solamente lo trataban con decencia para venderlo. Lo prostituyeron, dejándolo en manos de aquellos hombres y mujeres de mente enferma. Le quedaron severas cicatrices, hasta que por fin pudo ser libre de todo aquello. Todo… gracias al señor de los demonios. _

_- Si~ ese niño era yo ~ - le había dicho al concluir la historia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_Y ella se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando sin parar. _

_Era lo único que podía hacer, por eso es que no lo había comprendido… _

_- L-lo siento… Kou-kun… - tartamudeó, llorando. _

_También la había arropado con sus brazos, acunando su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro. _

_**Fin flashback **_

No quieren que le toquen…

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, llevándose una mano a su boca y así ahogar el jadeo de sorpresa. No quería que lo toquen, estaba de esa manera por su culpa. No… no podía verlo así.

¡No quería verlo así!

Erguido, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sus ojos reluciendo y jugándole bromas. ¡Ella así lo necesitaba! Alegre, no triste. Fuerte, no débil. Valiente, no asustado. Bebiendo de su sangre, no evitándola…

Las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, sin siquiera pestañear. Allí, con sus piernas en cuclillas, perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que arrodillarse para no caer. Las rodillas le ardieron al rasparse, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el de su corazón. No podía apartar la mirada de él, de Kou, de su vampiro. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo? El viento que corría por las ventanas hizo su piel de gallina, allí en el suelo donde las lagrimas caían sin compasión. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo lograría quitar ese dolor?

Solo se le ocurrió una manera, y no sabría el resultado hasta que la probase.

- Kou-kun… lo siento…. – murmuró, y su voz se quebró al terminar.

Volvió a llorar, acercándose a Kou a gatas. Así, arrodillados, como iguales, era la única manera de superar todo esto. Dolor, sumisión, terror, debía superarlo. Debían superarlo.

Lo superarían juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Kou <strong>

_No más mascaras, _

_No más mentiras. _

Su cuerpo temblaba, y sentía frío. Ahora sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello rubio, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las rodillas y manos. Hecho una bola, sintiéndose atacado por donde quiera que mire. Se odió a si mismo, por no poder ser más fuerte. ¿Por qué… por qué no podía ser más fuerte? Dicen que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía sonreír?

Porque aquellas sonrisas, eran solo una mascara.

"_Estoy bien, la verdad es que estoy orgulloso de mi pasado." _Terribles mentiras a su alrededor, mientras en su interior se deshacía a pedazos. _"No me duele, lo prometo." _Blasfemias, puras blasfemias soltadas frente a Yui. No se sentía bien, ya no se sentía bien. Estaba harto de usar esas mascaras todo el tiempo. En la escuela, en la calle, en el escenario, en su hogar… ¡Realmente estaba harto! Ya no podía siquiera… sostenerse la mascara en sus ojos…

- Kou-kun… lo siento… - lloró Yui.

Levantó su rostro, abriendo sus ojos de par en par cuando vio como lloraba. Esos ojos rosados parecían cataratas de lagrimas. Sus mejillas rojas por el sollozo y respirando agitada mente. Arrodillada, con sus manos apretando el suelo. Sus cabellos rubios caían en mechones por sus pequeños hombros, y parecía más frágil que antes. Nunca la había visto así, jamás la había visto en ese estado tan deplorable. Las sonrisas… el cuerpo erguido… sus ojos secos…

Ella también estaba llevando una mascara, como él.

Dejó de respirar.

A pesar de que creía que él estaba llevando todo por sus hombros, no se había dado cuenta de lo más importante. Ella, Yui, su chica, estaba sufriendo desde hace tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. Cuando la miraba a los ojos, no pudo notar el brillo triste que se reflejaban. Cuando ella sonreía, no podía darse cuenta de cuanto dolor y llanto estaba guardando en su interior. Ella también llevaba una mascara, y también se había derrumbado.

A pesar de que no latía desde hace tiempo, su corazón de rompió en mil pedazos al verla así y comprender, que detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa, se escondía un profundo mar de lagrimas. Con lentitud se quedó de rodillas también, poniendo sus manos en los muslos. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, quedando a centímetros.

No podía verla así.

- Oye… - dijó, y notó su voz rasposa.

Ella levantó la vista, parecía sorprendida con sus ojos llorosos e irritados. Su corazón sufrió mil punzadas de dolor al verla así, y tomó sus manos con las suyas, apretándolas. Recompuso aquella mascara, unió todas sus partes y volvió a ponerla en su rostro. Sonriendole, volviendo a sonreír falsamente para que ella también sonría.

- Estoy bien, mira… - intentó decir tranquilo, más no pudo.

Ella lo había abrazado con fuerza, rodeando su cuello. Ahora podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía con cada sollozo, con su llanto incontrolable. Su aliento cálido soltarse demasiado cerca de él, y lagrimas ajenas mojando la tela de su espalda. Yui lo estaba abrazando a él, y le dolía demasiado.

- N-no estás bien… ¡No estás bien! – lloró con más fuerza… - Por que… no me lo has dicho… ¡Kou-kun! Todo… Todo es mi culpa… ¡No debí querer tocarte…! Kou-kun…

Su voz se quebró al decir su nombre, y nuevamente volvió a llorar.

Kou frunció el ceño, apretando los colmillos.

- ¡NO! – gritó él, tomándola de los hombros y separarla para mirarla a los ojos. - ¡Esto no es tu culpa! – le gritó.

Ella se quedó de piedra, y por fin pararon las lagrimas.

- ¡Yo tengo la culpa de que estés así! ¡Tú ni siquiera me has hecho daño, solo querías ayudarme! – le dijo Kou a los gritos, y las lagrimas salpicaron de sus ojos claros. - ¡Por eso no debes llorar! Tú no… debes llorar…

Su voz también se quebró, y mientras la miraba a los ojos también comenzó a llorar.

¿Cómo recompones una mascara cuando ya se ha roto una vez? ¿Cómo reparar un corazón, cuando este no hace más que romperse una y otra vez? Aquellas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir, ese sollozo que nacía en lo profundo de su pecho, esa sensación de desaparecer… No encontraba la manera de calmarlas. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, sosteniendo su cuerpo y su alma en el único lugar donde merecía estar. Ya no podía seguir, el dolor era demasiado y no sabía como contenerlo. Años de conservarlo en su pecho, sin siquiera salir, habían hecho que estalle en el peor de los momentos. Frente a ella, frente a Yui, frente a su humana. La humana que era especial…

- ¡Lo lamento! – escuchó decir a ella.

La sintió estrellarse a su cuerpo, con sus brazos femeninos abrazándolo con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Yui <strong>

_Voy a tocar tu corazón… _

…_con una suave caricia… _

Lo había abrazado con tal fuerza, que a ella le faltó el aire en sus pulmones. Ya nada había importado, verlo así la había destrozado. Esa postura dócil, ese temblor abominable, esas lagrimas de dolor.. ¡No! Ella no… quería verlo así. A él, a Kou, a su vampiro… No podía siquiera mirarlo, por que ella también comenzaba a llorar.

Pero, si lloraba, él lloraría también.

Por eso que lo estaba abrazando, para acabar con aquellas lagrimas y ese dolor irremediable. ¿O no tan irremediable? Ella tenía la esperanza, la fe de que lo curaría. Haría que abra sus ojos otra vez, y que vea el cielo azul. El… el hermoso cielo azul.

Lo verían juntos, como siempre debió ser.

- Por favor… ya no llores… - le suplicó, al oído, frotándole la espalda. – Todo va a estar bien.. ¡Lo prometo!

Parecía que Kou sonreía y reía con sarcasmo está vez, aun llorando.

- ¿Cómo… va a estar bien? – dijo con voz rasposa. – Mira como estamos… ya nada puede ser peor.

¿Qué? Ella podría hacerlo, ella lo lograría. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.

- Encontraremos una manera… ¡Siempre hay una manera! – repuso, negando así con su cabeza. ¿y si no había una manera? Su mente bajaba su autoestima una y otra vez. – y si… no hay una manera…

Se separó de él, ella esta vez. Aun con las manos en sus hombros, acariciándolos, miró a Kou a la cara. A pesar de que sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas, lo miró con fijeza.

- Si no hay una manera, yo me mantendré a tu lado, hasta el final. – dijo, y sonrió.

Una sonrisa rota, pero sincera.

Observó cada mirada y expresión del rubio, viendo como sus ojos se abrían completos con asombro en ellos. Su boca se abría en forma de "o" por la sorpresa, y ella también se habría puesto así si los papeles estuvieran invertidos. Ahora ya no había más que ella y él, que él y ella, que Kou y Yui.

Ella lo quería así, estar para siempre con él… solo con él.

Solo con Kou.

- Yui… - murmuró él, sin poderse creer aquello.

¿Esa era la verdadera felicidad? La caricia de la afirmación entibió su corazón, y en sus venas la sangre volvió a ser caliente. Sonrió, le sonrió, con alegría.

Ella juró esa noche, mientras se volvían a abrazar con fuerza, que lo amaría hasta que su corazón dejase de latir.

- Te quiero… Kou… - murmuró, con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras era acunada por los brazos del vampiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Kou <strong>

_Huyamos. _

_Antes de que el sol del amanecer nos encuentre. _

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, algo mareado. ¿Estaba dormido? Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos ardían de una manera peculiar, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche. En sus brazos estaba Yui, que dormía también recostada en su pecho. Kou estaba apoyado en la pared, sentado y con ella durmiendo entre sus piernas y siendo abrazada gentilmente por él.

Cuando recordó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos relucieron.

- Yui… - la despertó, moviendola con suavidad. Acariciaba su cabellos para despertarla.

Yui abrió sus ojos, adormilada también. Pasaron unos segundos y ella levanto su vista rosada hacia él, sonriendole.

- Buenos días.. – bostezó, acomodándose en el pecho de Kou.

El vampiro sintió su rostro calentarse por el sonrojo. Era tan… adorable. Sin embargo, no podría estar demasiado allí. Debía hacer algo pronto.

- Oye… - llamó su atención, y de inmediato tuvo esos ojos rosados observándole.

La tomó de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos. El calor de aquella piel le daba cierta confianza y alivio. Algo… agradable.

- ¿Estarás siempre conmigo? – preguntó sin mas, mirándola a los ojos demasiado cerca.

Ella sonrió, entornando sus ojos rosados que reflejaban ternura.

- Si, siempre. – respondió Yui, y cuando lo vio a los ojos se fijo en que su ojo rojo brillaba - Kou-kun... tu ojo está...

- Eso demuestra que yo también estaré contigo, por siempre. - respondió.

Kou también sonrió, ahora se sentía más confiado que antes. Podía escuchar el corazón humano latir con fuerza, y eso le hizo estremecer. ¿Qué eran aquellas sensaciones que lo abrumaban en un momento como ese? Estaba dando un paso… importante.

- Entonces…

Antes de que ella dijera algo, o que él terminara la oración, tomó los labios de Yui en un beso cálido. Gentil, suave, movió sus labios con los de ella, besándose sin prisa. Era justo como lo imaginó, aquellos labios tenían un sabor exquisito que todos quisieran probar. Era delicioso, magnifico, era ella…

…que también le respondió, moviendo sus labios en son de una respuesta certera y llena de amor. Se estrecharon mutuamente entre sus brazos, mientras se besaban con ardiente cariño. Aquel dolor que antes sintieron, que tantos problemas les habían causado, ya no estaba en su corazón. Cuando se separaron, Kou estaba con su mirada fija en ella.

- En ese caso… voy a proponerte algo, que lo haré por que también te amo. – le murmuró, volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza.

Allí, con su mentón apoyado en su hombro femenino, esperó un momento. Quería sentirla, sentirla completa por si otra cosa ocurría. Quería confirmar mil y una veces que esto no era un sueño, que era la más hermosa de las realidades. Ella y él, él y ella, abrazados y prometiéndose todo de aquel amor… algo que nunca pensó, pero que era fabuloso. Aquel era el momento, y era ahora o nunca.

Por que… la amaba, y no querría que se sienta atada por nada o nadie. Solo él, solo debía estar con él. Para que pudiera protegerla, amarla y darle todo lo que se merecía. No era Eva, no era el sacrificio y ni el experimento… ¡Ya no más! Ella era, sin duda, la excepción.

- Escapa conmigo, Yui. - murmuró con decisión.

* * *

><p>Miraba hacia abajo, donde se extendía el jardín de rosas de la mansión Mukami. Su abrigo rosa la abrigaba del viento fresco de la madrugada, y el sol estaba por salir de las montañas. Sus manos temblaban mientras se apoyaba en el barandal, observando el próximo amanecer. El viento hizo volar sus cabellos y el vestido azul marino que llevaba ahora. Revoloteando, sintiéndose una flor más del jardín a la que zarandeaban fuertemente. Miró hacia abajo otra vez.<p>

Sonrió, por que allí estaba él.

Su cabello rubio despeinado, su camisa blanca desabotonada y unos vaqueros azules. Llevaba su chaqueta roja colgando en sus hombros, y le hizo recordar a alguien amable. Le sonreía con ternura, y podía ver ese brillo adorado en sus ojos celestes. Le abrió los brazos, como si la recibiera desde el cielo.

Ella también sonrió, y sin dudarlo, saltó del balcón.

Porque sabía que aquellos brazos que se abrieron para ella, ahora la tomarían antes de caerse al suelo.

Y fue así, con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos antes de estrellarse. Abrazándola y riendo cual adolescentes enamorados. Se abrazaron unos momentos, apagando esa risa llena de felicidad, de amor. Cuando se separaron, Yui estaba llorando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lagrimas de felicidad, y él también parecía llorar. Con ternura le enjugó las lagrimas, tomándola de la mano.

- Oye, Kou-kun.. – le habló ella, sonriente y algo curiosa mientras seguía al vampiro, aferrada de su mano. - ¿Dónde iremos?

Su pregunta estaba llena de entusiasmo, y él sonrió. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, con una reluciente sonrisa y en su ojo derecho el brillo rojo que simbolizaba el amor.

- Vamos… a perseguir el amanecer juntos.

Y ella ya no quería saber más, porque eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Si Kou estaba con ella… incluso en los confines del infierno…

…Sería feliz.

_Fin. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenaaaaaas :D :D :D Lo sé, me aman por subirlo ahora no? *pos que así sea* <em>**

**_Kou: ¡Deja de hacerme un llorón, yo no soy así! *se cruza de brazos con los cachetes inflados* _**

**_OHh Kou-kun, TAN ADORABLE! :3 :3 :3 *lo abraza* _**

**_¿Ahora quieren el segundo capitulo? PUES ESPERAN, POR QUE MIENTRAS HACIA ESTO NO PUDE DEJAR A LA MITAD EL DE RUKI 7o7 _**

**_Pero tranquilas, pronto chicas, pronto. _**

**_y si quieren estar al tanto de las historias, por que probablemente conteste a todas sus preguntas ahí, tengo una pagina de facebook :D _**

**_Link: SCpaginaOriginal_**

**_Nombre por si no sale el link: Shelikernr, la autora loca  
><em>**

**_Unanse! en serio no se arrepentirán :D Tenemos contenido diario :3 _**

**_Dejen un Review :3 en serio tuve muchos problemas con este capitulo, no me decidía T-T gomen gomen, pero ya esta aquí no? _**

**_Denle like ala pagina, por favor :'D me harían un gran favor. _**

**_Vale, nos vemos en el proximo episodio! :D _**

**_Bye bye ~ :3 _**


	2. Ruki

**SOLO VOY A DECIR ALGO ANTES DE COMENZAR ESTE FIC, Y ESPERO QUE TODAS LO LEAN Y SEAN PACIENTES. NO VA A HABER COMENTARIOS AL FINAL, DEJA UN REVIEW SI TE GUSTO POR QUE YO LOS LEO CON GUSTO :) LA VERDAD ES QUE LAS AMO CHICAS *O* **

**PRIMERO VOY A DISCULPARME POR EL RETRASO DEL CAPITULO, Y TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO CONOZCO DEMASIADO A RUKI COMO PARA PODER ESCRIBIRLO CORRECTAMENTE. SU PASADO, EN SI, ES DOLOROSO Y LO SÉ. QUIERO DESCATAR QUE LO PRIMERO QUE HICE FUE DEMOSTRAR ESA ESPERANZA QUE TIENE CON SU MADRE Y RELACIONARLO CON LAS CICATRICES EN SU ESPALDA. ESAS CICATRICES COMO SI FUESEN ALAS. **

**LO QUE PASÓ FUE QUE PARTE DEL DOCUMENTO SE BORRÓ POR FORMATEAR LA COMPUTADORA, Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO. ADEMÁS, ESTAR EN EL HOSPITAL Y ESCRIBIENDO EN UN BLOC DE NOTAS NO ES DIVERTIDO, CREEDME. ESCRIBO TODO LO QUE SE ME VIENE A LA CABEZA Y ESO ES TODO, POR ESO ME ESTRESÉ DEMASIADO CON ESTE CAPITULO Y NUNCA ME PASÓ ALGO ASÍ. LES PIDO PACIENCIA EN ALGUNO DE LOS CAPITULOS CON TODO EL AMOR DEL MUNDO QUE LES PUEDO DAR A MIS LECTORAS TAN GENTILES. **

**LES AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAN ESPERADO TANTO, Y SÉ QUE LES ENCANTÓ EL CAPITULO DE KOU. SIN EMBARGO, ESTE ES MUY DIFERENTE. TODOS LO VAN A HACER, Y LA VERDADERA RAZÓN ES POR QUE TODOS TIENEN DIFERENTES PERSONALIDADES QUE NO PUEDO EXPLICAR BIEN. DE ANTEMANO LES DIGO QUE EL DE YUMA TARDARÁ UN POCO, POR QUE SERÁ LO MÁS DIFICIL QUE VOY A HACER AHORA JUNTO CON EL DE AZUSA... DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO POR ESTA NOTICIA. **

**Y LO SUBIRÉ AHORA POR DOS RAZONES: **

**1 - RECIÉN LO TERMINO Y LAS HICE ESPERAR DEMASIADO. **  
><strong>2 - MI COMPUTADORA ESTÁ AL LIMITE Y SE LA VAN A LLEVAR PARA REPARARLA, ESTARÉ INACTIVA UNA SEMANA Y POR ESO ACTUALICÉ TODOS MIS FICS. PERO CUANDO VUELVA SUBIRÉ MÁS CONTENIDO QUE ANTES. <strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, Y QUE COMIENCE EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruki<strong>

_Aún sigo esperando su sonrisa. _

_(4:30 am)_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejando ver el azul perlado en su mirada.

_**Flash Back – sueño – **_

_La oscuridad que me abraza fuertemente se siente caliente, quemando todo mi ser. Varias partes de mi cuerpo están siendo desgarradas por aquello que no puedo ver, pero es completamente letal. Ríe desquiciado, siniestro, locamente poseído por la oscuridad. _

_"Vuela" Escucho a lo lejos, alguien gritando con fuerza. _

_Volar, aquello que las aves hacen para sobrevivir. Extienden sus alas repletas de plumas de quien sabe cuántos colores, las baten por unos instantes y ya no pisan el suelo. ¿A quién le gritarán? Que vuele... el dolor se hace más intenso al oír de nuevo el "vuela", mucho más cerca que antes. Una parte de mi espalda se siente desgarrarse mientras mis labios se abren en un grito voraz. _

_"Los ángeles sin alas no pueden volar" La voz de la macabra oscuridad habló con burla y malicia, susurrándome asquerosamente las palabras a mi oído sangrante. _

_Miles de sensaciones repugnantes nacieron en mí. Justo como la oscuridad había dicho, mis ojos se inyectaron del rojo color de la sangre y de mi espalda desgarrando la piel nacieron alas de un cuervo negro. _

_Y con un grito de la misma oscuridad caigo a un precipicio, donde mi existencia es puesta a prueba a base de alas negras y unos sádicos colmillos clavándose en mi piel. _

_**Fin Flash back – sueño – **_

Ah… estaba allí, leyendo. Que suerte.

¿Cuándo fue que se había quedado dormitando? Tomó con más cuidado el libro que llevaba entre sus manos, uno antiguo de los poemas de Edgar Allan Poe. Relajándose tanto que se había quedado dormido. ¿Dónde estaba? La luz todavía estaba encendida. Oh, era su habitación. Estaba acostado en su cama, de un lado. ¿Por qué de un lado? Observó a su lado, y con sorpresa miró a la pequeña mujer que dormía allí. Su rostro en paz, durmiendo abrazando las sabanas, con sus cabellos rubios desparramados por toda la almohada. ¿Todavía seguía aquí? Ruki sabía, en secreto, que ella se iba a caminar cuando él dormía. Bueno, él le había dicho que desde ahora dormiría en su cama a su lado. No era nada de esperarse que se sienta incomoda y quiera espacio. Entonces… era raro que ella se quedara a su lado, durmiendo con una sonrisa inexistente en su rostro.

Entonces, la alarma de su celular sonó.

Sus ojos de repente se mostraron tristes, nostálgicos. Con cuidado salió del lecho, quedando de frente a ese gran espejo que había adquirido días atrás. Un espejo de cuerpo completo, mostrándole a sus ojos su cuerpo entero y las heridas en su pecho y espalda. Por una vez… sintió la necesidad de voltearse y mirar, mirar las marcas que en su espalda había. Pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo, y sin vestir una camisa se encaminó hacia la sala. Del piso de arriba, divisó el pequeño balcón que se dirigía al jardín de rosas. Un jardín bien cuidado, repleto de colores en cada primavera. No es que a Ruki no le agraden las flores, pero no tenía un buen recuerdo de ellas. La última vez que había tomado una flor, la había depositado en los cabellos de su madre.

Ah…

Caminó hasta quedar apoyado en el barandal de aquel balcón escondido, observando la luna que pronto se iría hacia occidente. ¿Por qué todavía seguía con la alarma puesta? ¿Por qué después de tantos años, tenía esa esperanza? No, no debía dudar. Él… ella volvería, estaba seguro. Sea donde sea que estuviese, donde sea que viviese… volvería.

Tal vez por eso ahora estaba allí, en el balcón, atento a cualquier ruido de una puerta abrirse o una ventana correrse. La brisa de la noche sopló contra su cuerpo y la piel desnuda de su pecho le exigió calidez, algo que él no poseía. ¿Con qué calidez puedes calentar un cuerpo que ya ni siquiera puede percibir el calor? Demasiado tiempo, había pensado, en que estaba lejos de aquellos abrazos cariñosos y tiernos. Ya no percibía ni recordaba ese calor, en ningún momento…

Eso era una mentira.

Yui… ella… tenía ese calor, esa sensación de calidez la primera vez que la abrazó por detrás. _"No puedo comprenderte" _le había susurrado, mirando juntos la noche abrazados, arrodillados en el césped de aquel jardín. Tan solo… sentirla cerca, junto a él, le hizo pensar en su madre. La calidez que emanaban no se comparaba con otra, por que no existía otra especie de calor que a él le agradara. Ruki preferiría los brazos de su madre mil veces si le hacían elegir, pero cuando abrazó a Yui fue una gran duda en su mente.

¿Existía otro tipo de calor? ¿Existía una cura para su dolor? Tal vez, en algún lugar que para su suerte lejano era, se encontraba la respuesta. Pero no, las respuestas científicas no le sacarían la duda que tenía. Y con esa duda, más grande se hacía el anhelo de poder ver a su madre otra vez.

Se sentó, en el suelo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? Aquello… no se sentía bien. Pero tenía que esperar, ella todavía tenía tiempo. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en la brisa que rodeaba su cuerpo. La madrugada era neutral, tranquila y sin problemas… no mostraba el peligro ni la tristeza.

Quizá estuviera perdiendo su tiempo.

…

… _La brisa revoloteaba sus cabellos negros, observando el cielo azul que brillaba con esplendor sobre su cabeza. Tenía entre sus manos una rosa roja sin tallo, y sabía que cuando vio sus manos era el joven de 18 años, convertido en vampiro. Sin embargo, no vio a sus hermanos adoptivos por ningún sitio. El amplio campo que se extendía a sus ojos parecía infinito. _

_Entonces, escuchó una voz. _

_- ¿Ruki? – la voz de una mujer, y él inmediatamente pudo saber quién era. _

_A pesar de los años que pasaron… seguía recordando el matiz lleno de amor de la voz de su madre. Se volvió, sorprendido y con la incredulidad en sus ojos azulmente grisáceos. _

_Envuelta en un vestido blanco, como a los que ella les gustaba usar, estaba parada frente a él. Su cabello largo, negro y ondulado se movía por el viento de aquel lugar. Ojos azules grisáceos, como si fuesen oscurecidos por el tiempo, eran una copia de los suyos. Un rostro lleno de belleza y perfección, con el brillo amoroso que solo una madre podía tener. Su blanca piel, sus rosados labios, le sonrió con ternura. _

_- ¿Madre? – preguntó, y vio cómo su voz cambiaba a una más madura. Incrédula, escéptica. _

_Abrió sus brazos hacia Ruki, invitándolo al calor materno que añoró desde que era niño. _

_- Lamento tardar tanto. – le dijo con su voz angelical, femenina y maternal. – Me había olvidado que no habías despertado. _

_Ruki, cegado por la presencia de su madre como si fuese el sol, caminó apresurado hacia ella. Era real, en serio era real. No había duda, aquella era su madre y podría reconocerla en todas partes. No podía esperar más, y por eso él la abrazó a ella. Apretándola contra su pecho, pues ahora Ruki era más adulto y podría abrazarla igual que ella lo hacía de pequeño. Acariciando su pelo… cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y apretándola como si fuese la última vez que la vería. Ella no podía corresponderle, pues tenía sus brazos aferrados a los de Ruki. _

_El vampiro abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. _

_- Realmente estás aquí… - murmuró, anonadado, al sentir su perfume a almizcle. _

_Cuando se separaron, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. Realmente estaba aquí, realmente era ella. Esto no era un sueño, definitivamente no era un sueño. La rosa que llevaba en su mano, si la posaba sobre su rostro blanco sería aún más hermoso. La trenzó en su cabello, sobre su oreja. Así, con una rosa roja, como eran niños, su madre era hermosa… _

…_tan hermosa… _

_La luz que antes los iluminaba ahora se convertía en una oscuridad intensa, repleta de negro y una ventisca abismal. Sus ojos de abrieron en par en par al ver la unica luz que envolvía a su madre la hizo alejarse de su presencia. _

_- ¡MADRE! – gritó, extendiendo su mano desesperado. _

_Unos brazos aparecieron detrás de su madre, abrazándola de la cintura y acariciándola con fiereza. De pronto, los ojos de su madre se volvieron lujuriosos y fríos, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. _

_- Otra vez… desaparece. – la misma voz diabólica de su primer sueño apareció, susurrándole asquerosamente al oído. _

_Mientras su madre caía presa en la oscuridad, con esa maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos repletos de egoísmo y lujuria, de su espalda brotaron alas con ardiente y desgarrador dolor. _

_- ¡Entonces…. VUELA! – gritó. _

…

- Ruki-kun… ¡Ruki-kun, por favor despierta!

La voz cantarina y etérea lo despertó, con su voz preocupada y asustada. Abrió sus ojos, asustado, impresionado. Las pesadillas… estaban volviendo demasiado reales.

Y lo primero que vio, fue el rosado de su mirada en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Yui <strong>

_Entonces como un pajarillo te sostengo_

_Entre mi alma, que puedo sentir un tormento. _

_La calidez de tus alas es lo único que…_

…_me mantiene en este sueño. _

Se había despertado por el movimiento de la cama, de ese pacífico y tierno sueño. ¿Era ya de día? Parecía que se había despertado muy temprano, ¿Debía volver a dormir? Se preguntó con ojos cerrados y cansados… No, hoy no quería dormir. Aunque aquella cama sea tan suave, tan tentadora y relajante… había perdido la calidez. ¿Por qué? Abrió sus ojos con timidez y descubrió la duda. Ruki no estaba en ningún sitio, no estaba durmiendo en su cama.

Desde que él le había dado la opción de dormir junto a él, alegando que al haberlo elegido era de su propiedad, ella aceptó al instante. No porque era de él, sino porque quería estar con él. Tal vez no la abrace por las noches, o que ni siquiera le diga algo que la aliente… pero le hacía bien. Sería un poco masoquista en ese momento, pero se sentía bien tenerlo cerca, durmiendo a su lado a pesar de no poder tocarlo. Sabía que, si lo tenía cerca, podría dormir con tranquilidad. Ruki la protegería en sus sueños.

Al salir vio la camisa de Ruki en la silla, colgando y balanceándose perezosamente a causa de la brisa. La tomó, hacía frío esa noche, y decidió abrigarse con ella. Tenía su aroma, y sonrió. Ese aroma que solo él poseía, dulce y fresco a la vez… la volvía loca, pensó sonrojándose. Salió de la habitación, buscándolo. Le regañaría al saber que le estaba buscando, pero daba igual. Solamente quería verlo, y caminando se encontró con ruidos extraños.

¿Alguien? Guiándose por los sonidos, encontró un balcón que le era desconocido para ella. Parecía de otro mundo, tan lindo y con plantas y flores entrelazadas a las paredes de piedra. La luna que daba sus últimos brillos aparecía a una izquierda, adornando el escenario. Sin embargo, algo que vio hizo que todo lo hermoso sea triste de repente.

Tan solo ver, a Ruki sentado en el suelo contra la pared, con su rostro contraído por el dolor. No dudó, y se acercó a él para verlo mejor. Parecía estar sudando, a pesar de la brisa fresca, por su cabello negro húmedo pegado a su frente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, y sus labios hacían una mueca de dolor leve. Se abrazaba a sí mismo, a su pecho desnudo. De su garganta provenían esos ruidos, como jadeos ahogados… ¿Una pesadilla?

- Ruki-kun… despierta… - susurró, tocando su hombro.

Pero, cuando lo hizo, Ruki se contrajo y de sus ojos cerrados lagrimas salieron.

- Ma…dre… - musitó él, y de sus ojos más lagrimas sin querer salieron.

El corazón de Yui se partió en mil pedazos esa noche. Yui conocía esa historia, la conocía mejor que nadie con todas las pesadillas que él había vivido. Todavía esperaba a su madre, todavía tenía la esperanza que volvería. Como ella… que esperaba sin fe a su padre. Ruki la esperaba, esperaba que ella volviera y le demuestre su amor, sin embargo sabía que no podía ser posible… No podía verlo así, no quería… Las lágrimas en su rostro, que nunca había visto… esa expresión de dolor… le dolía a ella en todo su cuerpo. Yui nunca había visto a Ruki así, tan débil y expresivo. Sin saberlo, sus lágrimas también brotaron de sus ojos por cuenta propia. Inmóvil, shockeada y lo peor aún… con el corazón roto y sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo. Despierta… despierta… murmuraban sus labios, pero su sueño parecía profundo.

Ruki soltó un grito ahogado de dolor, y fue cuando ella perdió la razón y comenzó a sacudirlo.

- ¡RUKI-KUN, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! – gritó, zarandeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron de par en par con susto y sorpresa, respirando agitado y jadeante. Se quedaron en silencio mientras ella miraba, con sus ojos rosados llenos de lágrimas, como él se reponía poco a poco a la realidad. Su corazón palpitaba ahora más calmado, pero no podía evitar el dolor que sintió al verlo de esa manera. Aquella tortura, todavía seguía en su interior golpeándola. Se frotó los ojos con rapidez, pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Era inevitable, había pensado, y clavó su vista en Ruki.

Este ahora se tocaba la espalda, desesperado y con sus ojos bien abiertos. Parecía calmarse poco a poco conforme buscaba algo que no había. Ver su rostro más calmado hacía que sus nervios desaparecieran un poco de su anatomía, sin embargo era imposible no preocuparse. Esa expresión, esas lágrimas, esos ojos… no podía evitarlo, y sin querer comenzó a sollozar en voz alta.

- Estaba… tan asustada…

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se arrojó al cuerpo de Ruki, abrazándolo con energía.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruki <strong>

_El amor nos hace idiotas, _

_El orgullo, nos permite negarlo. _

_Sin embargo, estas emociones que habitan en mí…_

…_quieren salir ahora. _

Lo abrazó con fuerza, toda la que tenía, y él no supo que hacer.

Una pesadilla… solo era una pesadilla, nada más. Una de las muchas que ha tenido, donde su pasado comenzaba a torturarlo con sádicas sonrisas. Pero ésta, definitivamente ésta era la peor de todas. Ya no lo soportaba, inclusive el sentimiento de espera era una tortura para él. El dolor era demasiado intenso, demasiado real para ser un simple sueño. Y al despertar, el ardor en su espalda seguía vigente. ¿Cómo, a pesar de ser una pesadilla, podía ser eso posible? Loco, estaba volviéndose loco conforme las pesadillas aumentaban.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Yui estaba allí y lo había vuelto a despertar.

Y ahora mantenía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

¿Por qué?

Una de las tantas dudas en su cabeza, que ahora hurgaban en su mente con el roce de sus pieles, fue el por qué de aquel corazón humano. No importaba cuantos maltratos, palabras crueles o mordidas haya, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. No sabía, quería averiguar lo que había en ese corazón tan bondadoso. Humana, lo que la hacía ser así… ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan interesantes? Sin embargo, aquella niña que siempre estaba junto a él, parecía traspasar la línea de "humana normal". Él ya no era humano, había perdido toda la práctica como tal… ya no era lo mismo, él era un vampiro. Pero, con solo verla a ella, a su sonrisa… pudo sentirse de nuevo así.

Pero esa madrugada no, no cuando el rostro de Yui estaba lleno de dolor.

¿Por qué le hacía sentirse peor?

- Oye, tranquila… - murmuró con un hilo de voz a la joven que lloraba, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. – No tienes que llorar sin razón…

- N-no puedo… dejar de hacerlo… - dijo ella entre sollozos, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de él. – Detesto verte así… es insoportable…

Todas esas palabras en una misma oración, manchadas con la tinta triste de sus sollozos hicieron que lo que tuviera en el estómago se revolviera. Era una sensación desagradable e incómoda. ¿Por qué? Con todo su autocontrol, y no entendió el por qué tuvo que usarlo, la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos rosados que estaban bañados en lágrimas.

- Oye, abre tus ojos.

A pesar de que ese era su deseo, algo en él se fracturó cuando vio sus ojos rosados… repletos de dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yui<strong>

_Ya no te dejaré ir…. _

…_No me dejes ir tú a mí. _

Cuando abrió a sus ojos, pudo ver ese azul perlado clavarse en su mirada.

¿Qué había pasado ahora? Porque, a juzgar por ese brillo en sus ojos, había un cambio en él. Sin hablar, sin siquiera mover un musculo, sus sentidos dolieron al verlo en ella. La vergüenza que gritaba "No me mires". No quería que la viera así, cayéndose a pedazos. El canto de los pájaros atenuó ese silencio sepulcral al mirarse, examinando cada rasgo del otro en segundos. Segundos que parecían horas, horas que parecían segundos y dos corazones repletos de tristeza. ¿Por qué ahora Yui se sentía así? ¿Qué era lo que estaba cambiando? Allí, en la madrugada silenciosa, podrían verse las almas en sus pupilas borrosas.

Ruki la examinó de arriba abajo con sus ojos tan curiosos e inteligentes a la vez. ¿Cómo podría ser que ahora estaba tan cambiado? Podría jurar que cuando lo vio dormido estaba repleto de dolor, de sufrimiento… ¿Y ahora volvía a la normalidad? Sus ojos ya no soltaban lágrimas, sus labios ya no hacían esas muecas, su mirada ya no era cálida… enfurecida por una tristeza sin retorno.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede… tan de repente? – preguntó Ruki en un susurro, aun con sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Ella cayó en lágrimas otra vez.

- ¿Es que acaso... no lo entiendes? - lloró Yui, tomándole las manos y llevándoselas a su corazón. Ruki abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. - Lo que tu sientas, yo lo sentiré... ¡Cuando sufres yo también! Por esa razón... no quiero que sufras... ¡Me causa dolor verte llorar!

El irremediable río de agua salada que caía por sus ojos no se detuvo, y nubló su vista. Ya, era todo lo que podría decirle. De esa manera... podría confesar sus sentimientos. Los costados de su corazón, que sollozaba por el dolor, escocían su carne y hacía que el dolor sea aún más intenso. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos al apretar las manos de Ruki en su pecho.

Ya no había nada... ya no era nada... ya ni siquiera sentía el calor.

Porque Ruki sufría, y cuando él lo hacía ella sufría el doble.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruki<strong>

_El hueco que hay en mi pecho no puede ser llenado fácilmente__._

_Y con este dolor, me hundo en aquel mal de lágrimas__._

_Sin embargo, con tus manos sostienes las mías._

_Y me salvas de aquel dolor que poco a poco desaparece._

Sus manos apretadas contra su pecho, podía sentir el golpeteo de ese humano corazón.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escucharla, tan decidida y con el alma en pedazos. No importaría estar en cualquier otra situación, donde se auto compadecía de su patética forma de actuar. Pero, al verla así supo que nada estaba bien en ese entonces. Frío, oscuro, incompleto y sin valor… así sería ese momento si no estuviera ella a su lado.

Su labios se abrieron de la sorpresa al pensar eso, al pensar siquiera en que no tendría sentido si ella no esté allí. Cuando ese pensamiento hurgó en su mente, su corazón rápidamente hizo contacto y de un latido lo golpeó completo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de sentir? ¿Aquellos sentimientos, de verdad podrían ser confiables? Su corazón, tan destrozado desde niño, no podía simplemente abrir sus puertas a estos sentimientos que embargaban su interior. La confianza se había ido, y no podría decirle que si a la ligera. Ruki tragó en seco, viendo como ella cerraba sus ojos y sollozaba más calmada.

Ahora que la veía, envuelta en el manto de la madrugada, repleta del rocío del próximo amanecer… podría sentirse algo confundido. ¿Por qué estas emociones ahora que la observaba así? ¿Por qué era tan hermosa? Incluso para él, que le había dicho tantas veces lo contrario, le resultaba hermosa hasta cuando lloraba sin parar. Su cabello rubio ondulado cayendo por sus hombros, sus labios rosados enteramente suaves y deliciosos, su delgada figura que la hacía aun más hermosa junto a su personalidad alegre e infantil. Su suave piel… su blanda carne… su deliciosa sangre… todo en ella era hermoso. Otro golpeteo dio su corazón inmovilizado. Estas emociones… ¿Quieren desaparecer o simplemente ser expuestas? El interior de Ruki era un caos, un caos que no tenía solución al menos que tome una decisión concreta.

Aunque su corazón ya tenía hecha una decisión, su mente la ponía en duda con cada segundo que pasaba.

¡Pero no podía siempre ser el cerebro!

- Yui…

La nombrada alzó la mirada, con sus ojos rosados abiertos un poco solamente. Ruki la miró, buscando eso que diera una respuesta a sus plegarias internas. Tan solo verla… y lo encontró. En esos ojos brillantes, ese brillo derecho en cada ojo que señalaba que realmente sentían…

- ¿Tú me amas? – le preguntó Ruki, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos, liberando sus pequeños hombros. – Responde, por favor…

- Si te amo… - murmuró ella, completamente decidida.

…Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

Con la rapidez de un rayo cruzar la noche, la abrazó como si fuese el último contacto que tendrían. Sintiendo su calidez nuevamente, su esencia a flores, su sangre caliente bombear por todo su cuerpo… ahora lo entendía, ahora todo estaba claro. En esos ojos, Ruki pudo ver lo que necesitaba para entenderse a sí mismo. Cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba, solo confirmó lo que sería eterno.

- También te amo… Yui… - murmuró, como el hombre seguro que era. A pesar de que ahora fuese un manojo de nervios y la seguridad se había esfumado, lo había dicho con sinceridad.

La amaba, más que a nadie. Más que a todo.

Y de alguna manera… al decir esas palabras… sus heridas no dolieron ya.

* * *

><p><em>(6:50 am) <em>

Se quedaron así, imperturbables ante la luz del amanecer. De pie, con él abrazando su cintura por detrás. Se abrazaban mutuamente, mirando el cálido e intenso amanecer que anunciaba un nuevo día a sus vidas. Sus corazones galoparon como uno solo frente a los rayos del sol, y observaron expectantes el cielo azul.

- ¿La esperarás? - preguntó Yui, con su mirada perdida en el bello horizonte.

Ruki también miró el horizonte, aflojando sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se sentía calido y a la vez fresco, la temperatura perfecta para sus cuerpos. Pero sabía que, a pesar de ser perfecto, ansiaba mucho más de ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó él, confundido.

- A tu madre, la esperarás. - murmuró ella, y su voz se perdió en la brilla de madrugada. Ella conocía la historia, entonces.

El sol, a punto de salir, amenazaba con iluminarlos con su resplandor de mil colores.

Ruki la abrazó con más fuerza, besando su coronilla. Al sentir su cálida esencia acariciar sus labios, cerró sus ojos. Ahora todo estaba más que calmado para él.

No más máscaras, no más mentiras. Ya no había razones para usarla. Ruki podía expresar sus sentimientos, porque sufrir no te hacía débil. Era una manera de sentirse vivo, igual que el amor. Igual que ella, junto a Yui podía sentirse vivo de mil maneras. Con la gentileza la giró como si fuese una rosa entre sus dedos, y se miraron a los ojos mutuamente. Azul perlado, rosado refulgente, combinándose en sí para crear un color único. Separó una de sus manos de su pequeña cintura y la llevó hacia la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con suavidad. Acariciándola con amor.

- No... Ya no. - susurró, y encontró la verdad en sus palabras.

Tal vez las esperanzas no se iban para siempre, se quedaban en tu pecho y no podías hacer nada. La fe, lo primero que se había perdido en su vida pasada, ahora se pegaba a él como nunca antes la vida. Aferrada a su corazón, las palabras de Yui valieron más que cualquier otra cosa. Su madre no volvería, y si lo hiciera alguna vez, los brazos de Ruki estarían ocupados por algo más importante que esa búsqueda sin sentido. La mantendría abrazada a ella, a su amor, a su pequeño picaflor que con ligereza había decidido permanecer a su lado. El amor nos daba las razones para ser felices, uno al lado del otro, y no tendría que preocuparse por el futuro. La alarma del tiempo no sonaría más, y las pesadillas las trataría con lo que ahora llamaba un nuevo día. Un nuevo sol, un nuevo amor.

Ruki besó a Yui en los labios, y en ese momento el sol dio su aparición envolviéndolos en la luz de mil colores. Blanco con celeste, rosado y azul, negro y gris... colores que no tenían que ver entre sí se combinaban para crear el más hermoso de los arcoíris. El sol los iluminó, y ya nada cambiaría la decisión de ambos. Las alas que guardaba dentro de su corazón poco a poco recuperaban sus plumas de un intenso blanco, reluciente y hermoso. Estaba esperando el momento, y ahora podría volar con libertad en esos sentimientos puros.

Dentro del corazón de Yui... él podría volar.

**Fin.**


End file.
